Blame Booze and Melville
by mudgielovesreba
Summary: Set in season 5 epi. 21 What if Lorelai didn't call Rory while she was in the hospital w Sookie, but someone else called her? PLEASE Read!


**Blame Booze and Melville (Set in season 5 epi. 21 Blame Booze and Melville. What if Lorelai hadn't called Rory, but someone else called her???) **

Lorelai's POV-thoughts in italics

I walk through the maternity ward halls as I had just finished taking the pregnancy test. _I am pregnant, with Luke's baby. I can't believe I let my guard down. He's the only guy I've done that with besides Chris, which gave us Rory. I need someone to talk to. I guess I could call Rory._ I go to sit down in a chair and when I do, my phone starts ringing. I glance down at the caller ID which says: _mother or vain of my existence. _I flip the phone open even though I really don't want to.

"Hey, Mom." I say sighing.

"Lorelai, do you remember the pictures that I had you and Rory look at, for the ballet?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, Mom." I say impatiently, wishing I hadn't answered the phone. _I have much more important things to be thinking about now, than some stupid ballet. Like about the fact that you're going to have another Grandchild, mom!_

"Well, the one we picked out, Sasha, I ended up loosing him to a different family." She says.

"I'm so sorry, mom." I say rolling my eyes. _Yeah, Right._

"It's okay though, 'cause I got another one. Her name is Paula, and she has been playing with your Magic 8 ball ever since she got here. I guess she wandered into your room by accident. Anyway, I was wondering if she could have it?" Emily asks.

I'm thinking how funny it is that I'm stuck in the maternity ward knowing I'm having Luke's baby, and you're wondering if you could give Paula my Magic 8 ball. I try to hold back the tears and think, when Luke knows I'm pregnant, would he leave me? I can't hold the tears in any longer as I start to cry over the phone.

"Lorelai, are you there?" I hear my mother ask and try to wipe the tears away.

"Y-yeah, m-mom. I'm here." I said sniffling.

"Are you crying?" She asks. _Oh, great. Now she's gonna drag everything out of me, so I might as well tell her._

"Yes."

"Why? Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need me?" I can hear the motherly panic in her voice. It's like she really does care about me.

"No, mom. I'm fine. I just…" I stop wondering if I could really tell her this.

"Go ahead. You can tell me anything." She says, reassuring me.

"Okay. Well, last night they had a party for the magazine article for the inn in New York. Luke and I had a little too much to drink, and- and" I say getting teary-eyed again.

"And…" Emily says impatient.

"And, I-we- I let my guard down, Mom. I've never done that with Luke before. In fact the only guy I've done that with was Chris. And that's why Rory's here. I just don't know what to do Mom. What if Luke leaves me?" I say crying hysterically.

"Well, you're not 100 sure you're pregnant are you?" My mother asks, understanding what I said.

"Yes, I just took a pregnancy test. I was craving an apple, that's how I knew something was wrong. I just- I'm not ready for a baby, yet, mom." I said getting all worked up again.

"Lorelai, calm down. It's going to be okay. You can handle this. You're the strongest women I know, besides me, which is who you got it from. Besides, Luke would not leave you. He's a really great guy, and he loves you very much. The baby would be very lucky to have a father like him. And especially a great and caring mother like you." Emily finishes tears cascading down her cheek, feeling the same pain for her daughter and admiration for what she's about to go through.

"Wow, Mom. Thanks. That means a lot to me. This baby is going to have a very sweet Grandmother too." I say surprised that my mother would tell me all of that.

"Thank you, Lorelai. I want to help you and the baby, when the time comes. If you don't mind." Emily said, not forgetting what happened when Rory was born.

"Oh, Mom. I would love for you to help. I want this time to be different. This little one needs her Grandparents in her life." I say wishing things could've turned out different when she had her daughter.

"Do you need me to come over?" Emily asks wanting to help her daughter.

"Well, if you don't mind." I say not wanting to drag my mother away from her ballerina.

"Of, course I don't mind. Let me tell Paula to come back tomorrow."

"Okay, well, I'll meet you at my house, then." I say getting up to go tell Sookie I was going home for a little while.

"Where are you anyway?" Emily asks hearing beeping noises on the other end.

"I'm in the maternity ward. Sookie went into labor, and I decided to come with."

"Oh, okay. Well, you really do need to get out of there. It'll make you depressed. I'll meet you at your house in thirty minutes. Is that okay?" Emily asks picking up her purse as she walked out the door to her jag.

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Love you, Mom." I say smiling, thinking that this time she'll have her mommy there to help her.

"Love, you too, Lorelai." Emily says with the same smile as she hangs up the phone and

thinking how different it's gonna be this time.

**THE END!!!! **

**Please R+R!!! One of my first fics!!!**


End file.
